


Un-Entendre

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which I write SFW fics based on lines from porn films.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Darkpilot Sentence Starters, The Darkpilot Library





	Un-Entendre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this Tumblr post: https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/622832167003783168/fic-challenge

“Stop. I can’t handle another load!”

Poe was already rounding the corner to the Jedi Archives when he heard Ben say that, and for a moment, he was curious — at least before realizing that Luke was unpacking text after text. He must have really been on a collecting spree, Poe thought. 

”Is it too much?” Luke said. “I’m sorry.”

Ben huffed. “S’all right. Just need to find a good place to put these texts. I swear Jedi back then never heard of datapads.”

”You may be correct, Ben,” Luke said wryly. 

”Need a hand?” Poe said. 

Ben nodded even as he put down the books with a groan of relief. “I don’t even know what was in that text,” he said, rubbing his arms gingerly. “Was the dictionary in there?”

”It might have,” Luke said. 

The three men pushed the books into place on the shelves. Poe didn’t miss the look in Luke’s eyes, like he wasn’t sure if he’d find what he was looking for, or the dark circles under Ben’s eyes. They’d both been working themselves hard, Poe knew that. Occasionally, it broke his heart. 

”You know,” Poe said, “I always wanted to learn more about the Jedi.”

”It’s not as glorious as you think,” Luke said. 

”Uncle!” Ben said. He turned to Poe. “I think you’d make a great Jedi. You definitely have the kindness for it.”

”I try.”

”I’d say you do it.”

Ben and Poe laughed. Luke shook his head fondly, and it seemed that his worries were gone for the moment. That Poe would classify as a win. 


End file.
